Vampire Hunter
by kitty210
Summary: Amu was a scared, lonely, little girl when her parents died. Now she is strong, brave, courages when she grew up. She promised to kill the people who killed her parents but, has one little secret. She's a vampire. Read as she goes to a new school and meet new people while keeping a secret. Rated T for saftey. And Romance is a third Genre.
1. Prologue

**Kitty210: Woo! I have wanted to write this story since it inspired me from reading a story that I forgot its name but has to do with creatures called zagotas or something like that.**

**Yaya in a detective outfit: So Kitty-chi does it involve Yaya?!**

**Kitty210: Yes?**

**Yaya: You're safe.**

**Pepe: She doesn't own Shugo Chara dechu~**

**~~Line Break~~**

"Mama, Papa, Ami!" A little six year old with bubblegum pink hair and honey gold eyes cried, tears running down her cheeks.

"Shh, Amu everything is going to be alright." The women said her bun coming undone.

The woman set down a crying Amu in a closet and was sliding the door shut. Amu grabbed onto the door to stop it from closing. "But, I don't want you to go!" She said.

"Midori, there coming." Said the father.

"Don't worry, Amu. Onee-chan is going to protect you." Ami said kneeling towards Amu and hugging her.

"Ami, why don't you go stay in the closet?" Midori said.

"But, I want to help you guys against the rogue vampires." Ami said.

"Onee-chan, don't leave me." Amu said tugging Ami's sleeve and gave her a pleading look.

Growls and screams were coming closer to the room and the room started to shake with so much force from the rogue vampires.

"I'll stay with you." Ami said smiling and walking in the closet. She sat down and hugged Amu closer.

"What ever happens don't get out of this closet." Midori said then closed the closet door.

There were loud thumps coming then a crash could be heard. Amu whimpered into Ami's arms but Ami shushed her. There were more noises with grunts and hissing. Then suddenly there wasn't a noise. Amu was shaking and drops of tears were running down her cheeks. You could hear groaning outside and muffled noises.

"Where are they?" A raspy voice said.

"We're not telling you." The father said sounding severely injured.

"If they're not telling, kill them." A strong male voice commanded.

There were screams heard and sounds of blood dripping. Footsteps sounded as the vampires left the room. Waiting in the closet for a few moments, Ami unwrapped her arms from Amu and carefully tip toed to the closet door. She slid the door open cautiously. Once Ami slid the door open completely, she gasped in shock on what she saw. Lying in the middle of the room was Amu and Ami's parent dead with pools of blood surrounding them.

"What's wrong Onee-chan?" Amu said rubbing the tears out of her eyes. She walked up to Ami and tears again were starting to fall. Ami grabbed Amu and shushed calming words to her, tears falling down her cheeks, too.

**~~Line Break~~**

**Kitty210: This is just a little prologue on my story, people.**

**Yaya: Japanese tutor time!**

**Onee-chan: Means big sister.**

**Kitty210: That's all.**

**Yaya: Like it. Love it! REVIEW IT!**


	2. New school

**Kitty210: I'm being really nice right now so be thankful.**

**Yaya: ****Arigatou**** Kitty-chi!**

**Kitty210: You're welcome.**

**Yaya: Kitty-chi doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**~~Line Break~~**

"Seiyo Academy, huh." A sixteen year old girl said standing in front of the said school. Her uniform all punked up.** (The outfit is the picture to the fic) **Her bubblegum pink hair was down except part of it was up in a pony tail. She walked up to the building but if you saw close enough you would be able to see a small glint under her skirt. The group of people started to disperse as she walked through keeping her composure. All of the boys had hearts in their eyes saying how beautiful the new girl is; the new girl just rolled her eyes at this. The girls on the other hand had stars in their eyes or they were burning with jealousy.

The girl just kept walking ignoring every single word they said. She entered the school finally getting out of the crowd of people. "Thought, I was going to be roasted out there." She murmured under her breath. The hall was empty except for her so she grabbed a sun block container and put some on. She sighed of relief when she was done.

Walking down the long corridors, she finally stumbled upon the principal's office. She carefully opened the door and peeked inside. The room was dark and there was a single desk in the middle of the room. Piles of paperwork were scattered everywhere. She opened the door wider and stepped inside. The light was suddenly flashed on and the principal jumped out of nowhere in front of the girl. She didn't even flinch. "Ah, it seems I can't even scare you." The principal said.

"I have already seen the horrors of the past so nothing could scare me." She replied.

"Oh, well. Here is your school schedule, Hinamori-san. "The principal said handing her an envelope.

"Arigatou, Tsukasa-san." She said.

"No problem, Hime-sama." Tsukasa said bowing.

"No need to be formal. After all you're the one that took care of me and my sister." She replied.

"Oh, I forgot," Tsukasa said grabbing a gold envelope," You said you wanted to try out for this stuff."

She grabbed the envelope and waved goodbye to Tsukasa, walking out."Crap, I'm going to be late for class." She muttered, looking at her schedule saying that her class was at the other side of the Academy. Looking around the school, she checked if anyone was around. After looking around, checking, that there was no one there so she used her inhuman speed to class. Unknown to her, that a certain blue haired neko saw her.

Arriving to the door she knocked on it gently, then the door opened showing her teacher. The teacher had messy orange-brownish hair put in a low ponytail. There were glasses perched on his nose showing his green to yellow eyes.** (Is that his eye color?) **"H-hai? What do you need?" The teacher asked.

"I'm the new student." She replied.

"Oh, yes yes. Come in." He said opening the door wider.

She stepped in the classroom to be met by yelling and shouting. When she stepped up to the front, everyone stopped and stared at her. Everyone was doing the same thing when she stepped onto the school grounds except, two teens.

One was a girl and the other one was a boy. The girl was short and had long wavy blonde hair with a head band on top. Her eyes were honey-gold. She had a cute face on and looked as if she was supposed to go in middle school or perhaps elementary. The boy had long purple hair that reached his butt. He had brown eyes and oddly looks like a girl. Both of them were whisper arguing at each other but still looking at the girl.

"Class, this is Himamori Amu." The teacher said.

"It's Hi**N**amori." Amu said irritated.

"Oh, and my name is Yuu Nikaidou. But call me Nikaidou-sensei." Nikaidou said.

"Hn." Was Amu's reply.

"You will sit at the left side of Mashiro-san. Mashiro-san, please raise your hand." Nikaidou said.

The girl that is really short raised her hand. Amu walked up to her and sat at her designated seat. The girl turned towards Amu with a sweet smile. "Hi, my name is Mashiro Rima but call me Rima or Rima-chan, san, whichever."

"Hi, you probably already know my name but call me Amu." Amu said smiling.

The lesson got started but Amu and Rima were talking with each other, gradually becoming best of friends. The bell rang and told that class was now over. Indicating lunch is starting. "Amu-chan, do you want to eat with me?" Rima asked, packing her work into her bag.

"Sure." Amu said, slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Come on. I'll show you my friends." Rima said smiling and grabbing Amu's hand. She dragged her all the way to the cafeteria and went outside to a cherry blossom tree. There were already kids there sitting there and eating lunch. There was a total of 6 teens not including them. One of them was familiar to Amu. The one that had long hair was there. Amu didn't know why but he looks oddly familiar, like her best friend. Rima cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Guys, this is my new friend, Amu-chan."

"Hey." Amu said raising her hand.

When one of them looked up his eyes widened remembering earlier what happened.

**~~Line Break~~**

**Kitty210: Omg! Omg!**

**Rima: What is it!**

**Kitty210: I'm shorter than Rima the midget by three inches! (Kneeling down on the floor and looking up dramatically.)**

**Rima: Hey! I'm not a midget!**

**(Nage pops up out of nowhere) Nage: Actually you are.**

**Kitty210: And I'm in the same grade as you Rima in the anime.**

**Rima: Shut it with the drama. Like it. Love it! REVIEW IT!**

**Kitty210: We forgot the Japanese tutorial!**

**Nage: Oh, Japanese tutorial.**

**Arigatou: Thank you**

**Hime-sama: Have to figure it out for a very important part in this story.**

**Neko: Cat**

**Sensei: teacher**


	3. Ikuto's sexy-ness doesn't work

**Kitty210: Guess what peeps? I'm not 4 foot 6. I'm 4 foot 8. Boo yeah! I'm only one inch shorter then Rima!**

**Rima: Yes! I'm taller than someone! :D**

**Kitty210: By one inch!**

**Rima: Whatever. Kitty210 here needs to ask the pairings.**

**If you want Tadase or Ikuto. To most of you Tadase haters you call him Tadagay. We just don't care. Choose what the pairings are.**

**~~Line Break and Ikuto's Pov~~**

I was sitting with the cross dresser, baby girl, my weird sister, Kukai, and want to be samurai. I then suddenly heard two pairs of footsteps coming towards us.Which by the way I picked up with my super sexy, awesome, sexy, powers. Did I forget to mention super sexy. One pair had really light steps so I knew it was the midget itself. The other one is that I didn't recognize. I was nibbling on a piece of fish still thinking of what happened earlier.

Everyone else was probably bickering or talking. The midget cleared her voice to get all of our attention. I looked up with a piece of fish hanging out of my mouth. I saw in front of me was the midget and a girl with bubble gum pink hair that reached her waist. Part of it was put in a pony tail held up with an x-clip. She had golden eyes with a hint of brown in her eyes. She was pale and had rosy red lips which that I would love to kiss. Ahem, enough of my staring and on with the story. I widened my eyes in recognition on the girl. My mouth fell open dropping the piece of fish that was hanging out of my mouth. It seemed that nobody saw that except the small group that I was with. The girl giggled but immediately stopped. Her voice sounds like bells even though I haven't even heard her say anything.

"Guys, this is my new friend, Hinamori Amu." Rim-the midget said. Wow, midget doesn't take a liking to anyone around this place too easily.

"Yo." I said while the rest said hi's and hey's.

"Call me Amu or whatever you want." Amu said in a bored tone. Then the midget and Amu sat down with us.

My sister was already attacking her with questions. My mind started to drift off thinking that it couldn't be the girl that I saw earlier that day. But, then again, I don't see any other girl with pink hair here. Amu, she is just like a puzzle and now she's my new little pet. I don't really think she can run that fast but, my mom said don't judge people by their appearance. I heard someone calling my name and I snapped out of it. My friend, Kukai was waving a hand in front of me.

"Oi, Ikuto. Tadase is coming."

"Oh, okay." I said distracted.

"Are you okay, Ikuto? You usually go alert mode on us when he comes." Kukai said.

"Yes, it does seem weird you ignored the "Tadase Alert". Might I say that you are distracted because of our new guest?" Kairi said joining in the conversation.

Before I could reply, Kiddy King walked over to us, in his sparkly background. He smiled at us and sat down with us. "Hi, my name is Hotori Tadase. But call me Tadase." He said to Amu.

"My name is Hinamori Amu. Call me Amu or whatever you want." She replied in the same bored tone.

Yes! She didn't seem interested I said in my mind, doing a happy dance in it. She must be interested in me then. Yup, that's it. Amu is totally interested in me.

"Excuse me, but do I know you." Amu said to Nagi. Wait, what?

Nage was laughing nervously but pulled up a quick lie," What are you talking about, Amu-chan."

"It's just that you look like a best friend that I uses to have." Amu replied. She just totally ignores me, not even a glance!

"Oh, really? Can you tell me who she is?" Nagi said trying to avoid most of her question.

"She looks just like you except she puts her hair up in a high pony tail and has a girly voice. Now, that I look at it you look like her." Amu said.

"Amu-chan, just ignore him. He has been called a girl a million times." Rima decided to butt in.

"Okay." Amu said. Time for my move, Ikuto. I sat next to Amu and put my sexy-ness to the max

"Hey, Amu-koi." I said every syllable slowly in her name. I did not see what happened next.

"Go suck on a potato." Amu replied. What! How can she not resist my sexy-ness?

Kukai and Utau was laughing in the background while Nagi, Kairi, and Tadase where trying to hold in their laughs. Rima and Yaya were couldn't hold in their laughs so they soon joined Kukai and Utau. Amu was smirking probably proud of herself. Some kids that were near us saw this and started snickering. How dare she embarrass me in front of my friends and sister and the other kids. But, kept my cool. I started to smirk, Oh, Amu this war has just begun.

**~~Line Break~~**

**Kitty210: There done. Since I don't have school for the rest of December I will have a lot of free time.**

**Ikuto: You should make this an amuto.**

**Tadase: No, a tadamu.**

**Kitty210: Please help me decide which pairing I should choose.**

**Amu: Like it. Love it! REVIEW IT!**


End file.
